Sacrifice of a Daughter
by Serinji
Summary: What if Junko was there when Madoka went to save Homura, what would she think of her daughter sacrificing herself and what would the outcome be? RxR please!


**A/N: I do not own Puella Shoujo Magi Madoka, Urobuchi Gen**

* * *

_Footsteps started walking down the stairs before an arm was grabbed._

"Where do you think you're going,huh?" Junko asked in an odd tone after grabbing Madoka. She was both angry and worried at the same time, her daughter said she was going to the bathroom, but Junko knew something was definitely wrong.

Madoka turned around shocked. "Mom.."

Junko looked at her daughter with great worry, her daughter had been so secretive lately. She could see that Madoka was suffering, but there was obviously something that she wasn't being told and Junko didn't know what. It was frustrating and confusing, she wanted to protect her daughter the best she could and help her with whatever she was going through. Unfortunately for her, as naive as Madoka was, she was also stubborn. Caring and endearing, but stubborn.

"I have to go outside..to save a friend" Madoka with hesitation, She didn't even look at her mother, she didn't know what to say, but she wanted to go save Homura. She's done so much for her and Madoka couldn't let her suffer.

"The fire department can take care of it, you need to stay here" Junko said in a stern voice.

"But I'm the only one who do this-!"

SLAP!

"You can't just go out doing what ever you want! Don't you know how much we'd worry about if you went out anywhere without saying anythi-"

"I know!" Madoka said rubbing her face. She wanted to calm her mother down. She knew she was worried, but she had to get to Homura, she had to save her before it's too late. "I do, mom, really."

Junko stared at disbelief, she didn't know what's gotten her daughter lately, but she wanted to find out.

Madoka lowered her hand from her face and spoke again. "I know how you and dad would feel cuz I love you too." Madoka looked down a bit, showing a little bit of uncertainty. "I understand how much you and dad care about me...and I know I have to be careful...I do"

Madoka looked up feeling a jolt of confidence and determination. "But this is different, why I have to protect because of how much I care about you! And I can do it, but the only way I can help if you let me go right now!"

Junko was shocked by her daughters words, she didn't know what to do and she was so unsure of what was going on, she didn't understand anything anymore, but she could at least try, she had to get her daughter to talk, it might not work, but she had to try.

"You sure you don't want to tell me what this is about?" she asked concerned.

Madoka shook her head, her mother expecting this. "Ok..then I'm going with you."

Madoka gasped, she didn't want that, she wanted her family safe. No, her mother had to stay behind, she couldn't get involved. Madoka could never forgive herself if she got hurt.

"Mom...it's better if you stay with dad and Tatsuya, someone has to make sure they're safe too"

Junko looked at her with concern, she didn't want to leave her.

"You told me once that you did a good job of raising me and you're right, I don't tell lies and I don't do bad things. I need you to trust me now" That's all Madoka needed, but her mother didn't want to, she had a bad preminition about this. "I need you to trust that I'm doing the right thing"

Letting a hand out, she was about to say something, but she had no words. How was she suppose to go against her own daughter? Nevertheless, she was really feeling helpless, but she had to help her daughter, she had to do something.

"And you're sure you're not making a mistake? No one's lying to you or trying to trick you?"

"I'm sure" Madoka said smiling.

At this point, Junko was very unsure. She wanted to truest her daughter and she did, but her motherly instincts were taking over and telling her that she needed to protect Madoka.

Junko thought for a moment.

"I'm going with you" she said making up her mind.

"But mom-" Madoka protested shocked. But before she could even try to persuade her mother otherwise, Junko cut her off.

"No buts, I'm going with you or you don't go at all"

Madoka looked down, she didn't really have a choice now and she was never given an ultimatum before, she didn't know what to do. _I guess...it's Homura's life or death._ She thought before making her decision, but she had to give it another try, it was for her family's sake.

"Mom...please, I don't want to see you get hurt! It's up to me, only I can-" she was cut off.

"Madoka, please, I'm your mother, I want to help you, protect you."

"But I have to protect you too, please you gotta let me go! Go back and stay with dad Tatsu-"

"No! Madoka, I can't let you go out there! It's too dangerous, I'm already worried about you!" Junko was angry now, but it was a feeling a rage, she was practically crying new. She's never seen her daughter this stubborn before.

"Mom, I-"

"Madoka, please let me go with you, I feel so helpless not being able to do anything, I can't even tell what in your head anymore."

Madoka felt guilty now, she didn't mean to make her mom feel this way and she didn't know how to tell her mother what was really going on. What would she think if she saw her daughter to nothing? Her mother couldn't see Kyubey after all. And how would she react when she enters the labyrinth? She wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but with her friend's life at stake, she really had no choice.

"Okay" Madoka said nodding before walking down the stairs, her mother following as well. There was no turning back now and she hoped she was making the best choice.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this story! I kinda' got the idea thinking about what would happen if Madoka's mother went with her. I was very unsure about writing this, but I hope you guys like it! I will update soon!**


End file.
